


Burning Landscapes

by SilyaBeeodess



Series: Tales of the Fire Spirits [8]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilyaBeeodess/pseuds/SilyaBeeodess
Summary: The fire spirits happily embrace the new world created at Time's End, however brief it lasts.
Series: Tales of the Fire Spirits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613302
Kudos: 24





	Burning Landscapes

The world was on fire, and it was beautiful.

No one understood how it had come to pass: In what seemed to each of the foxes a vivid blur of harsh light, they’d been torn from their home of burning trees and stranded in the heart of a sea of lava. Gathered together along the shore of on one of several volcanic islands, a towering structure of obsidian and basalt loomed over them. Fixtures of gold and steel fashioned into the stonework radiated with the already overwhelming heat that filled the air and singed every breath. 

In other circumstances, the sudden warp from their domain would be a grave offense; however, this couldn’t have been a more pleasant surprise. If only they had known how things would turn out and it had been possible to postpone their annual ritual… their eldest would’ve been in awe. Now though, in their current, renewed states, they could barely make sense of the world around them, much less delight at the marvel it had become. Sad as it was, their time to lead had come and gone. It was the next generation’s turn to take up their mantle.

One of the newly-dubbed seniors admired their bright, colorful tail against the fiery backdrop. It was thrilled, at least, to see a day come like this themselves. When claiming ground, spirits often manipulated the new territory to their liking. Of course, for the foxes, that usually meant dry fields washed forever in a burning palette. Even if this wasn’t their doing, they could applaud the creation of such a landscape. 

It was a pitiable thing that most other creatures couldn’t dance through the flames like they could, or bathe themselves in the pure majesty of an all-consuming light. They’d never know the ultimate bliss of becoming one with the fire, the ever-present warmth centered at their core and the power ignited throughout their entire being so intensely that they could leap with every playful spark. No, they mostly only understood what was external, so maybe they’d find some grace in this new, burning world as well.

Of course—as much as the spirit hated to admit it—there were still some negatives. The foxes needed living energy to truly thrive, and there didn’t seem to be much in the way of food anywhere. All of the elders, the strongest and most intelligent of their skulk, rapidly decided on a course of action among themselves and dispersed—leaving the young for those beneath them to watch over. New territory like this required exploration and there were other beings lurking about as well, if just as dazed as the spirits were.

Most of them appeared to be mortal. With two of its kindred at its side, the fox watched in curious silence behind a wall of volcanic rock as they filed behind each other, one-by-one, up a high slope to the structure’s entrance. The gold form of a human child wielding scales greeted them sternly as they marched on, confusion etched across their brows. The spirit grimaced with a disappointed shake of their head, reading the mixed expressions of panic, anger, and concern that read on many of their faces. Such distress didn’t belong in paradise…

Disheartened or not, it seemed that every creature from all corners of the globe had been summoned to this place: Their ghostly neighbors in Subcon, the fishy-smelling humans that sometimes visited the forest, birds of all feathers, and goats that hid themselves in heavy garb. Each first took something from the gold figure before scaling the harsh incline. Inching out of its hiding place, the fire spirit took lead of its trio to approach and mimic the foreign behavior. It had been a long while since they’d dealt with mortals: It was best to copy what they did for now.

The fox recognized the gold figure as soon as it drew closer, even with the long stretch of fabric covering the latter’s ‘eyes.’ _Lava girl…_ Not the real one, but modeled after the delightfully hot-tempered child. She was well-known among their kind for often turning her island of rushing streams into a blazing oasis. All of this had to be her doing! The spirit giggled. Now if only the little one would just submit to the fire itself and join them. A soul like hers was plenty worthy enough to walk by their side along burning coals. 

She’d already been marked once, along with her hatted friend. In different ways, the both of them were wonderfully fun and bright. Maybe if they could just gain one to their side that would convince the other to follow…

The object the figure released turned out to be just a small stub of paper, scratched the with the kind of markings mortals always loved to make as if it meant more than just claiming what was theirs. Although the spirits gradually could learn their language, the markings were forever beyond them, and so it didn’t even bother trying to understand it. The fox’s ears fidgeted questionably before one of them titled back in dissatisfaction. Then it followed after the other creatures in their single-file line, slipping the paper past their teeth where it instantly caught on their tongue and erupted in a tiny blaze. It was a poor snack, but it was thoughtful enough.

Its kindred fell behind, the second spirit remaining by the gold ‘girl,’ plucking stub after stub to nibble on, until several creatures had passed by. No matter: The area seemed safe enough. Up ahead, the fox spotted a familiar, dark figure and narrowed its glowing eyes. It was the Shadow, looming over all, as usual. However, it felt that part of his power had ebbed since he was away from the woodlands he guarded so fiercely. If he felt threatened by it, he didn’t show it: He merely stood counting his flock of doll-like wraiths with an intense glare. He didn’t even seem interested in the armada of unfamiliar beings that surrounded him, or maybe he was just too preoccupied to act on his cruel urges. 

The spirits had no quarrel with him either—for now. This was too joyous a day for him to ruin their fun, so until he learned to play nicely, he could continue to sulk alone for all they cared. As the line continued onward, moving up a flight of steps, the fox flicked their tail at the ghost behind them—hoping he saw the insultingly dismissive gesture before they ventured further.

Even the inside of the structure was covered in floors of molten lava! The fire spirit felt like a young pup again, climbing along metal platforms seared red by the heat and twirling by torrents of flames shot out of pipes. Mortal invention had given a new flare to it all by turning the wide space into an ideal playground for them. 

It really did seem that food was their only concern. No doubt the lava girl would have thought of that too though, wily as she was. Oh, _why_ couldn’t she become theirs?! 

This new world truly was paradise. If only it had lasted a little longer… 


End file.
